Best, Yet Worst Vacation Ever!
by DiAnna44
Summary: When Mira takes Lucy to a hotel resort along with Sting, Lucy finds herself falling fast for the owner of the resort, and her boss. As well, as the two now-rivals, Natsu and Sting try everything to win Lucy over. Hilarity. NaLu & StiCy. AU R & R!
1. Airplane Rides -Aren't They Great?

**1: Airplanes Rides…Aren't They Great?**

"Urghh…this is just so _annoying!_" I said in frustration. I lied my head down on my desk, as I tapped my pencil trying to find some sort of rhythm in life.

"Hey…Lucy…are you sure you're okay?" Levy asked me suddenly, distracting me from my moment of finding the meaning of life. I wanted to grit my teeth in annoyance and tell everyone to shut the hell up, but no…that's really mean, and it wouldn't be fair to them to have to deal with my sudden angry mood swings.

I plastered a fake smile on my face, and just said,

"Yeah! I'm fine, really. It's just you know…this _job_ is stressful for me, and I just want a vacation, you know?"

Levy nodded, and returned back to her book, effectively ending the conversation.

I put my head back down on my desk and shut my eyes.

I really hate this job.

I hated it even more, because I wasn't sure _why!_

The thought just made me more pissed off.

I sighed, and right before I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, there was a light tap on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Mira standing there with a big grin on her face.

"Say…Lucy. Did I just hear you say you wanted to go on a vacation?"

Uh-oh…where was this going? I gulped.

"Err…yeah. Why?" I asked, trying to look anywhere else rather than the wicked gleam in her eyes. Her grin quickly turned to some weird sweet smirk.

"Oh oh nothing really…it's just that I just got three tickets to this _really_ fancy hotel resort in a place that you probably wouldn't mind going," she said.

Wait. Huh?

"Whadda mean?" I asked.

"Well…I'm inviting you along if you really want to go, but you don't _have_ to I suppose…"

"What about work?" I asked, tilting my head slightly in confusion.

"Oh you mean Sting? Ehh…he's coming along, so I mean, if the boss is coming then I'm sure he won't mind, really. Plus, I've already told him you're coming along so it's all actually already settled!"

With that, Mira bounded off, leaving me there to gape at her.

However, even is she didn't exactly _ask_ me…it did sound like fun. A vacation to a fancy resort might be good for me…to relive the…ermm…_stress._

I giggled to myself and Levy looked up at me from her book, with a small smirk. I guess she knows my mood swings to well, eh? That just made me giggle even more.

Oh…to be twenty-two and free.

…...

After Mira told me when we we're leaving, which was originally in a week, but now it's tomorrow, almost immediately I started to pack.

I went shopping, got ripped off, continued to shop, and got a sale just before getting ripped off again.

It was the supreme shopping experience that…

I spent almost all of my money on.

I looked down at the ninth receipt that day with a dreadful sigh.

Damnit! I'm too careless! I need to be more organized…but it's not like these sunglasses will go _to waste_, per say…I sighed again at my poor lack of reasoning skills and started home, towards my apartment.

When I got home, I started to pack everything up after I took a bath (and shaving…I was going _swimming_, after all…).

After those things had been done, I sat down at my desk and stared at my manuscript as what seemed like my ideas clearing out, leaving nothing but a blatant stare at the page.

This…was utterly useless. I groaned in annoyance and lied my head down on the desk, closing my eyes to try and find _some_ sort of idea on what to write, but nothing…seemed…to come…to mind.

…...

I woke with a start, effectively slamming my arm against my desk causing me to groan loudly. I sat up, dazed and looked around, confused for a moment on where I was.

Oh _shit!_

I stood up, and looked around, and then looked at my clock.

_Shit, shit, shit! I. Was. Late!_

I scurried around; throwing my last minute things together and hastily getting dressed, all the while battling a ferocious knot in my disorganized blonde hair.

_Damnit!_

I called Mira, and put her on speaker as I continued to freak out. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Lucy? Where _are you?_ The plane leaves in an _hour_. Are you almost here?" Her tone was hopeful, but still doubtful. I responded through clenched teeth as I threw my toothbrush in my carry-on.

"Ermm…not really, no. Actually, you see…I'm still at home, so I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

_"_You're still _at home?!"_ she exclaimed softly.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Oh dear…um, well I'll tell Sting we may have to take a later flight, okay?"

I sighed. I already knew that stubborn boss of ours was probably going to insist that they just leave, leaving me here.

"Er, okay, I guess?" I said.

"Good. Well get here quickly Lucy. See you," she said.

"Bye," I said.

She hung up, and I put my phone in my purse. I looked around the room with another sigh and started once again.

…...

My phone rang loudly causing me to jump. I was in a taxi on the way to the airport, with my two bags in the trunk. I opened my purse and grabbed my phone, hesitantly. I looked down at it and saw that it was Mira.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lucy! Good news!"

"What is it?"

"The plane's been delayed, so you actually have about two hours now!"

_All that worrying…_

"Well that's good, but I bet Sting's pretty pissed, right?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah…he's not too happy," she said.

I laughed, and she giggled.

"Are you almost here?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. I'm in a taxi headed towards you guys right now. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Bye," I said, as I ended the call. I leaned back against the chair and groaned. I was really tired…maybe I'll just take a little nap…

…...

"Miss? You need to wake up. We're here."

My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright light streaming through the windows.

"Eh?" I asked, looking around.

When I saw the airport, I sat up abruptly and looked apologetically at the man. He seemed a little amused. Hmpf.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Here, how much do I owe you?" I asked, taking out my purse.

"It will be twenty-four dollars, please," he said.

I handed him the money and got out. After grabbing my luggage, I headed towards the airport, ready to go through way too much security. I just sighed again, for the fifth time that day.

…...

When I _finally_ got through security, I headed out to find Mira and Sting. I looked down at my boarding pass in a daze.

"Gate D4. Okay then," I muttered. I looked up at a gate sign and saw that I was at gate B9. I groaned. Great. I have to _walk_.

After walking for about seven minutes, I got there, and right away I noticed Mira's long, white hair and Sting's spiky, blonde hair. I let out a breath of relief, that I wasn't aware I had been holding and skipped towards them, making loud noises with my luggage. They both turned (more like everybody) immediately at the sound, and when they saw it was me, they honestly looked relieved. I smiled and bounded up to them.

"I'm finally here!" I said, overly happy.

Sting was the first to say something, although it really wasn't directed _at me._

"_Finally_, the blonde princess is here…" he muttered.

"I can _hear_ you, you know," I snapped at him, already annoyed. He just smirked and turned away. I huffed loudly, and turned towards Mira.

"When are we departing?"

"In about ten minutes," she said.

I nodded, and sat down. I was about to put in some earphones, but I noticed people around us whispering not-to-quietly.

"Is that really him?"

"Oh! He's _so_ much cuter in real life!"

"Wait…isn't he…he is!"

I put down my earphones, confused. Who were they talking about? Sting? I glanced at him and huffed again. No way. He's not _that_ rich or famous. I turned to face where the whispers were coming from and saw a group of ladies staring at something. I faced their objective. I almost gaped at him. The reason was quite obvious.

"Y-you have PINK hair!" I suddenly yelled loudly. I clamped a hand over my mouth as everyone turned to face me, _again._ The pink-haired man also turned to look at me with amused eyes. Oh wow…he's pretty handsome.

That's when I realized my dire situation…of complete and utter embarrassment! I looked down sheepishly, and the pink-haired man just gave me another amused look before saying,

"And you have blonde hair."

Then he turned around and headed somewhere else, leaving me there to blush like a maniac. Suddenly, my arm was grabbed, and I saw that it was Sting.

"What the _hell_ was that, Blondie?"

"You're blonde too…" I murmured, still _highly _embarrassed.

"Psh. Whatever. What. Was. _That?"_ he asked me again.

"IdunnoIjustthoughtitwasstrangethathehadpinkhair.. .wait! Why do _you _care, Mr. Boss Man?" I snapped, returning to my old self.

"Well, you _are_ my employee, who is _currently _with me at the moment to board a plane, so I don't really mind when _you_ embarrass _yourself_, but don't embarrass me as well! People _know_ me here," he said.

"Yeah _right_. Huge ego much? _No one_ here even _recognizes _you. You do realize you're not really _all that_, right?" I asked, pissed off again, with just the matter of _him_. He pulled me closer to him so that we were almost touching noses.

"Watch what you say smart mouth. I could _fire_ you in an _instant," _he growled at me. I pulled away in annoyance.

"Like I _care_ about—" Mira instantly cut in.

"Okay, okay. Calm down guys. We're boarding now, and oh just so you know Lucy…we have first class tickets!"

Those words instantly made me feel better. First class? I haven't had first class since I was a baby, when I was living with my dad…I shrugged the thought away and focused on boarding. I glanced down at my tickets again. I was seat 4B…

When I boarded, I noticed no one was in the companion seat yet, so it was much easier getting settle in the window seat. I _loved_ the window seats, so just my luck. I also noticed the rows were organized in only two seats, unlike most three seated planes.

Oh…I hope I don't get some old pedophile.

_Please don't be a pedophile, please don't be a pedophile, __**please**__ don't be a pedophile!_

I continued this mantra for a while, with eyes closed and crossed fingers, so when I felt and heard someone take a seat beside me, my eyes opened immediately.

_At least he's not a pedophile…_but I still groaned.

It was _him. _The pink-haired man, who was currently giving me a knowing smirk. I blushed from embarrassment at the memory that happened not too long ago, and at the fact that he was _very_ handsome. Geez. This guy was a walking hazard with _those _looks.

I huffed slightly at my unwelcome thoughts and turned to face the window.

_Only eight more hours Lucy, only eight more hours. You can handle this. _

I felt the guy shift beside me, but I didn't look his way.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the plane to lift off. I felt the guy shift again, and this time he shifted where our legs touched. I resisted the urge to shiver.

_What the hell?_

I just kept my eyes firmly closed, trying to find some peace, but the man shifted_ again._

"Are you comfortable yet?" I snapped at him suddenly, as my eyes flew open. He stilled and looked at me with onyx eyes. That amused look from before appeared on his face, and I resisted the urge to hit him.

_What is it with this guy?_

"No, not yet," he said, with an amused tone. He raised an eyebrow as if daring me to continue, but I just huffed again and turned back towards my window. I felt him chuckle softly, as he shifted _once again._

_This was going to be a __**long**__ trip. _

I just groaned in my head and leaned my head against the window smashing my nose up against the glass. I closed my eyes, yet again with the purpose of trying to find peace. I breathed slowly, in and out, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

…...

I felt hot. Like _overwhelmingly __**hot**__. _Yet…I felt comfortable, and I sighed sleepily. When did I get a pillow? I sighed again, and shifted my head towards the left. I felt something hard. Wait…were these…abs? My eyes instantly opened, and I found myself buried in a black shirt.

_What… the… fuck?!_

I lifted my head immediately and hit my head with the head before me.

"Ow!" I said in unison…with…the pink-haired guy?

Oh no…I fell asleep on him, didn't I? Wait! Maybe not…ahh! I pushed myself against the window seat creating the biggest gap between us two.

"Y-you…you _are_ a pedophile! Wait no…wrong term…_pervert!_" I screamed, not-to-softly. My eyes were wide with horror, as were his, and he put up his hands.

"N-no! Don't touch me! We're…ermm… I call the police!" I exclaimed. He opened his mouth to say something, it looked like, but at that moment, the flight attendant said,

"Miss, if I could please ask you to keep your voice down and—"

"B-but this man! He's a _pervert!_"

The pink-haired guy opened his mouth once more, but the flight attendant turned towards him now.

"Is this true, young man?" She seemed very displeased with him…the _perverted, pink-haired man. _

"No!" he exclaimed. Before I could add something, he continued on.

"She just fell asleep on my shoulder, and _completely _overreacted, and started calling me a pervert, and ughh…I don't fell good at all. Could I have some more of that medicine, please?" he said.

The flight attendant smiled kindly and went off to get his medicine, I guess…wait, _what?!_ One minute, she's displeased with him, the next minute she's acting like his maid!

_Damnit all._

The pink-haired guy turned again to face me with a pained look on his face. He looked as if he was about to throw up. I shook my head.

"Uh-uh Pinky, you are _not_ barfing on me," I said. I continued on.

"So… did I really fall asleep on you?" I asked, hesitantly, already knowing the dreaded answer. He nodded, groaning loudly. I just kept speaking.

"Well…ermm…sorry, I guess. For calling you a pedophile and a pervert, you know…" I trailed off, unsure of where I was headed with this. I saw him smile weakly, as he groaned again.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a little freaked out that he was going to throw up. He nodded weakly, and managed to say,

"M-motion sickness…" before going into another groaning fit yet again. I stifled my laugh, and looked away.

When the flight attendant returned, he quickly shoved his medicine down his throat and leaned back against the chair with closed eyes. I felt a huge urge to apologize some more, or do _anything_, so I said,

"So, erm…I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

He opened one eye, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," he said.

Hm. Natsu Dragneel? Why does that sound kind of familiar? I pursed my lips and frowned, as I looked out of the window again. All I saw were clouds, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I was still trying to figure out where I've heard that name before.

_Natsu Dragneel, Dragneel, Dragneel, Natsu, Natsu, Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel, __**Dragneel**_…

"Oh!" I said. I glanced at Natsu and poked him in the ribs. Both of his eyes opened slowly to meet mine.

"Are you a part of Dragneel Enterprises?!" I asked, remembering where I've heard his name. Natsu smiled, and just nodded, before closing his eyes again.

That explains those girls…and why he's in first class. Wait! _Why is_ he in first class?! With the amount of money that he has, he probably has like four private jets!

I stared at him, as if the answer to my unasked question was hidden in his face. He did have a handsome face. Nice features and such…I bet his parents are both gorgeous as well and—

"Need something?" Natsu's voice cut into my thoughts. I blinked and found myself staring at a set of deep, onyx colored eyes. Crap! He caught me staring at him! Well…I mean…I only had a _question_, so it's not really a big deal, now is it?

"So, if you're a Dragneel, then why are you taking a plane? Don't you guys have like a private jet or something?" I asked.

His lips quirked up in a grin.

"Yeah. We do, but I didn't really want to use it this time…" he said.

"Oh? Why not?" I asked.

He frowned ever-so-slightly, and said,

"I just didn't."

That's when I frowned. Of course. Rich bastard.

"Oh…hmm," I said, a little irritated.

He noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Well…if _I_ had enough money to afford a private jet, then I wouldn't waste money on unnecessary things, like planes. I mean, if you _have_ the money, then don't just _waste_ it! If you're not going to use it, then put it towards something good! Such as, orphanages or to the homeless! _Not _towards a plane, when you _own_ a private jet!" I was mad. This is why…rich people…it's just…_why?!_

How come the people who _actually have _the money never use it but for unnecessary things, and their selves? What about those who have _no _money?! Natsu's eyes slightly widened in surprise, but I guess he found it not a moment to talk so he just stared at me for a second before looking away.

Yeah. Look away bastard. I just looked away as well, and thought about apologizing, but decided against it. If he didn't know that, then now he does. Now he knows that he can't just throw around money like it's nothing.

"You're right," he said, surprising me. I faced him again with raised eyebrows. He looked at me and grimaced slightly. I didn't say anything, but he kept speaking anyways.

"I _know_ I'm a selfish, rich ass, but I'm trying to change that. Actually, I'm headed to my resort where I'm actually donating a large orphanage to the city. Then, after that, I'm headed towards other places to help those in need. Even though, I recently just started…I'm trying my best to do what needs to be done. However, you're right on the plane subject. That was just me being a stubborn idiot."

I gaped at him. Great…now I feel guilty.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking down sheepishly. He laughed, and shook his head at my response.

"Isn't that what I should be saying, dummy?"

"I am _not_ a dummy!" I defended, crossing arms and jutting out my pout. He laughed again, not noticing the irritated glares other people were giving us. I smiled, and soon I was laughing too.

So there we were, a pair of laughing idiots, who were also the receiver of glares.

It was nice.

Yeah.

Nice.

Maybe the next two hours wouldn't be all that bad, after all.

I shrugged, while still laughing widely.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**_*Ohmygurrrrdddd…I'M SORRY! I know I'm the worst updater of all time, but this story was in the way when I was trying to write in Completely Oblivious and Hate/Love! Sorry, sorry, if you're readers of those stories! Well, I started this story a while back and finally finished the first chapter! Ugh…well now I must ask if you guys would kindly take my poll on my profile page on which kind of story this and Fairy Café, should be- NaLu or StiCy? :3 Well thanks for reading this, and please leave a lovely review! BTW, StiCy is currently winning by one, so if you're NaLu, then change that! But, StiCy you might want to make sure they don't completely overcome you! Well BAIIIII!_**


	2. Ha! Good Thing I Was Tired!

**2: Ha! Good Thing I Was Tired!**

For the next two hours, Natsu and I, talked in turns. We would talk for a few minutes, stare out the window, talk some more, sit there quietly, talk again, sleep, and then talk once more.

It was…_weird_, to be completely honest.

At first we didn't really know what to say, and just started to talk about lame things like the weather, or politics, but that was utterly **_boring_****.**

So we soon stopped talking, where I resumed my stance of placing my chin in my palm, while leaning against the airplane window, as Natsu just sat there.

It had probably been like that for at least ten minutes, until I was itching with boredom, so I asked,

"What's it like being rich?"

Yes…that's just how blunt I am.

When I asked him that, he had burst into a fit of random laughter, which was actually a little cute. I didn't mean to laugh, but I had, and he had stopped to watch me snort. Yes, _snort_ my ass off, because that's what I do when I laugh. I'm a laugh-snorter…or a snort-laugher….ehh, something like that.

Of course, that just made him laugh even more, until we started receiving dirty looks from all of the other passengers, and I swear I heard Sting once yell at us to shut the hell up. I guess they really don't know how to make us _not_ laugh, because all of those glares and "mutters" only led to the flight attendants coming over here and "politely" asking us to be quiet. It was hard…and I mean hard, to not laugh, but somehow we finally got over our laughing fits, and just decided to giggle ever so often about it.

However, I also noticed that Natsu never really answered my question almost a full five minutes later, so…five minutes later, I asked him again, where it only led to a serious case of deja vu.

Finally, after us controlling my snorts and his laughs once more, he answered the damn question that had brought down all of this doom…of laughter.

"Well I don't know…I mean…this sounds really bad, but I've never been poor so I can't really compare it to anything. I just know what it's like to live _my_ life, and in that package there was money," he said.

And with that…we returned back to a silence that was deadly stiffening. I wanted to ask or say _anything_, but I had thought that it might be considered rude or something…until he asked me something.

"So what takes you to the resort?"

I had looked up startled, and I told him that it was the job and so on and so on…

After that we had talked pretty normally for two people who had just met several hours before, and we finally ended our conversation on the note of whether or not we liked turtles.

So that was definitely…interesting.

When the plane finally landed, we muttered our goodbyes, and that was that.

He was gone, and going to go from resort to resort with his money while I was going to stay here for a week, and then go back to the very interesting life that I have.

Now, why did that seem so depressing?

I shrugged it off, and rolled my carryon into the airport, to wait for Mira and Sting. They had been seated a few seats back from me, so they were probably going to be here soon…ah, there they were.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled, not so softly, as she caught up to where I was standing.

She glanced at my carryon and asked,

"Have you not gotten your check in bag yet?"

I laughed, and shook my head.

"Nah. I was waiting for you, but yeah I suppose I'll go get it," I said.

"Oh waiting for me were you?" Sting asked, cockily, finally catching up to us.

I gave him a glare in return and simply strutted off to go and get my check in.

I vaguely heard his laughter, but I decided to ignore the cocky bastard.

I soon got my check in, and returned to Mira and Sting, who were sitting down, waiting. When they saw me, Mira called the car, and there we sat, waiting to go to this wonderful resort that Mira had tickets to.

I looked around, curious, and before I realized what I was actually doing, I was looking for someone.

Not just _a_ someone, but a certain pink-haired, rich someone.

Until that is, I realized that I was unconsciously looking for him.

I blushed, and glared at my shoes.

Now why had I been looking?

"The car's here," Mira said.

I smiled, and Sting nodded, before we gathered our bags and headed towards a trip of a lifetime.

Or at least…_my_ trip of a lifetime.

…..

"Lucy we're here," Mira said softly, while rubbing my shoulder to wake me up.

I groaned, and in response I heard that jackass boss of mine snort.

Damn him and—oh I could just not think straight.

Why was I so tired all of a sudden anyways?

"We're here?" I asked, realizing that I was just repeating her words.

Like I said…why the hell was I so tired?

"What the hell Blondie? Did you not sleep on that plane or anything? You're making _me_ tired, so stop it damnit," Sting said with that irritating voice of his.

I blushed when I remembered that yes, indeed I _did_ sleep on the plane…more like on a very handsome man's shoulders on the plane, but same difference.

However, I would not give Sting the benefit of an answer, so I just remained quiet as I stretched, and hastily got out of the black sedan that Mira had arranged earlier on this week.

I looked up at the resort in which I would be staying for the next week, and gaped up at it. It looked absolutely amazing, and it was sad that all I was thinking about right now was a soft, warm bed to go and sleep in instead of the classic thoughts such as swimming, massages, _guys_, and etcetera etcetera.

"Isn't it just _wonderful?!_" Mira exclaimed excitedly, as she exited the sedan as well. Even Sting looked impressed with it, and I just smiled widely showing her that yes, indeed it was wonderful.

However, all I wanted to do was sleep…

"Well let's go check in," Sting announced. "I want to make sure it's a place worthy of me."

I scoffed at his inability of modesty, but kept my mouth shut, not really looking forward to an argument when I wanted to pass out from exhaustion.

Mira chuckled and agreed, quickly leading us to the largest hotel in the resort. I looked up at the name.

What kind of name was **_Fairy Hills_**?

I shrugged, and we walked in. Sting immediately bee lined for the check in desk, and Mira and I actually had to run a little to catch up to his sudden ability to get there in a flash. When we arrived, Sting seemed to be arguing with the poor lady.

"What do you _mean_ that the best room is already lent out?" he snarled.

The lady flinched back, but regained her composure and said just as forcefully,

"Sir, we're sorry, but our best room is currently reserved for another. You can get the next best, however. Just sign here and—" Sting cut her off.

"No! Absolutely _not_. I'm just not going to—" This time it was _my_ turn to cut my asshole of a boss off.

"Geez, would you just _shut up_ and settle with a room? You obviously can't get the room, because someone _else_ actually _reserved_ it, so just deal with it!"

He gave me his sharpest glare, but meanwhile remained quiet as he signed the piece of paper. The lady threw me a thankful glance, and I just smiled, and signed for a room too. Mira soon followed, and she paid giving the lady her tickets.

We all hurried onto the elevator, and I looked at the random poster that was taped in it. It was an ad for Dragneel Enterprises.

What the hell?

Creepy coincidence…

"So Lucy, what are you going to do first?" Mira asked, excitedly, as she broke into my thoughts. However, before I could even think about my answer, I just replied,

"Sleep."

I had still been staring at the poster.

"_What? _Oh…okay then. I guess we can do something later…" Mira trails off, as I just nod distantly.

Why was I still staring at the poster?

"Miss Princess! Hello?! The elevator stopped, so unless you want to spend your life going up and down in a fucking elevator, I suggest you hurry your sexy, blonde-haired body up!"

Oh. We're already here.

"Whatever Sting," I muttered as I took a step out of the elevator.

Now that I think about it, didn't Natsu say that he was here to visit his resort to donate something…an orphanage, wasn't it? So, maybe he's staying here, and maybe he's staying in that room that Sting wanted so badly!

Everything clicked together, and I finally wasn't so bothered as to why there was a Dragneel Enterprises sign in the elevator.

I mean come on…who the hell puts signs in elevators just for the fun of it?

I laughed, which in turn only got me a few startled looks, and one annoyed look from Sting.

Seriously…this guy was going to _ruin_ my vacation.

I stopped laughing, and gave a sigh. I just walked towards my room, room key in hand, and opened it.

Holy crap…

IT WAS HUGE.

I ran towards the bed and plopped down on it, feeling the comfort of the silky, satin sheets.

I was in heaven…and what was that?

I popped m head up when I thought I heard something distinctly familiar to a shower.

Was someone taking a _shower_ in my room?!

I stood up, barely managing to brush myself off, and stealthily walked towards what I assumed was the bathroom.

The shower appeared to be turned off now, and I just inched closer and closer towards the door until that is of course, it was opened to reveal a certain someone who I had just been thinking about.

"_Lucy?!_" Natsu exclaimed, quickly tightening his towel around his waist.

I swear I was fifty shades of red right now, blushing head to toe.

Damn….I thought he looked good _before_? Well that was _before_ I'd seen him, shirtless, with a good old set of abs.

My head whipped down, as I was suddenly interested in my shoes.

Wow. My shoes looked old and worn out. I really needed to get some new ones. I mean these are just so—

"Umm… Lucy… not to be rude or anything, but _what_ exactly are you doing in my room?" Natsu asked, walking a little bit towards me.

_Well that wasn't the right thing to do, you freaking walking hazard! _I mentally screamed that at him over and over again, as he just got closer and closer…

I backed up, and tripped over my old-ass shoes, causing me to fall down right on my butt.

Yeah. It was _that_ type of fall.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, hurriedly rushing to help me up.

I took his hand, and he pulled me up, causing me to run into him, as I found my footing.

Now I was blushing a hundred shades of red.

He just looked over me, with one perfectly raised eyebrow, and honestly, I thought it looked pretty damn silly.

I bit down on my lip, trying to control my laugh, when I realized what he just said.

Wait…_his room?!_

Nuh uh. This was _my_ room, so why was it _his _room as well?!

Well of course that makes perfect sense!

I seemed to have said that last thought out loud because Natsu asked,

"What does?"

I peeked up at him, and just chuckled.

"Apparently they screwed up our rooms, because I'm quite certain this is my room," I explained.

"Really?" he asked.

I only nodded, and he shrugged and just muttered a small,

"Huh. "

He walked over to a suitcase that of course I failed to notice before and grabbed a few clothes, soon returning back into the bathroom.

When he shut the door, I just stood there, a little unsure of what to do, so I knocked on the door.

"Uh…what do you mean "huh"? Shouldn't we like…tell someone?!" I asked, maybe a little too impatiently. I heard a faint laugh and his reply was,

"Obviously, but do you really want me to go down with you in nothing but a towel?"

My blush, of course, only reddened at his words, and I managed to mutter a small no in response.

So, I went over to the bed and just resumed what I had been doing earlier.

Geez…it was so freaking comfortable!

I faintly heard the door opening, but before I realized what was happening—I had fallen into a deep slumber that not even the gates of hell opening could wake me from.

….

When I jolted up from sleep, I realized that it was really dark, not to mention quiet.

I looked around frantically, noticing that I was in the hotel room—in the bed—where I apparently had fallen asleep.

I also noticed Natsu sleeping in a chair, which was facing me, as his head rested on the opposite side of the bed.

Oh and just another thing I noticed was that I was under the covers and surrounded by pillows, which I suppose gave me comfort.

I glanced once more at Natsu at his sleeping face, and smiled.

Geez…he was really nice, wasn't he?

I hesitantly stood up and walked over to him to tap him on the shoulder. He slowly woke up, and it was kind of funny watching him blink rapidly as he adjusted to the lack of light. He noticed it was me, and grinned sheepishly, or that's what it looked like at least…

"Oh, you're up," he said.

I nodded, still smiling, and said,

"Yeah. I am. Why didn't you wake me up?"

This time it was his turn to grin, as he responded,

"I _did_, but you were like _passed out_, so in the end, I just went down alone, and got arrangements planned for tomorrow to settle everything. When I came back up, you were kind of shivering so I just put the covers over you, and placed pillows around you, cuz I wasn't really sure if maybe you would like…fall or something."

I grinned wider, and said a simple,

"Well thanks, I guess."

He only nodded in acknowledgement.

I sat down on the bed, and took out my phone.

Geez it was two fifty-three in the morning.

That is _way_ to early, or way too late…hmm, wasn't really sure which it was.

"And you slept on a chair?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I did. I figured you'd probably want…space," he explained.

"Oh," I said.

Why was I disappointed by the fact that he didn't just sleep beside me?

"Doesn't your back hurt or something?" I asked, continuing the conversation. He grimaced ever so slightly, as if he was just now realizing that indeed backs start to hurt when you sleep in an uncomfortable position, _especially_ a chair.

"Err…yeah, a little, I guess," he admitted. I could vaguely see a blush, which of course, only made _me_ blush.

"You know you could sleep in the bed if you wanted," I said.

He looked a little confused.

"Then…where would you sleep?" he asked, completely sincere.

I bit back a laugh.

"I would too sleep in the bed, but just make sure you _don't touch me_," I said, adding a small threat to the last three words.

He laughed.

"That would make me a pervert, wouldn't it?" he cheekily asked.

This time, I allowed my laugh to break through, and quickly responded,

"Right. It's because you're too young to be a pedophile…well a pedophile compared to _me_, however if it was a small child then—"

"All right, all right, I got it. Scoot over, would you?"

I held back a squeal of happiness, and I assumed too-late hormones.

He quickly got settle in besides me, and I just stayed utterly still, taking in his slow breaths that seemed to be the only sound in the room.

"Natsu?" I asked, softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, just as softly.

"Good night," I said, turning over to face away from him, so he couldn't see the ridiculous grin on my face. I heard him chuckle, and he just said,

"Good night Lucy."

My grin only widened, as I quickly drifted back off to sleep only listening to his soft, slow breaths.

I guess so far...

this vacation was pretty good.

**_*Hi! I updated finally! Are you happy? Haha well I actually loved writing this chapter! Oh and yes, I KNOW that Fairy Hills is the name of the girl's dormitory for Fairy Tail, but it sounded like a good name for the hotel in my opinion, ne?_**

**_Well anyways could I kindly ask that you please take my poll on my profile page (not my last poll) and leave a review? I love reviews, and it might even make me update *hint, hint*. XD. _**

**_Oh and I should be updating Fairy Café, and then Completely Oblivious next for those of you who are reading those stories…anyways, love ya guys and keep reading! ;)_**


	3. Damnit! Why Did I Answer The Phone?

**3. Damnit. Why Did I Answer The Phone?!**

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone on full volume.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed, sitting up immediately. I fumbled trying to find the light and my phone, which was tucked away in my purse. Natsu only groaned, and placed a pillow over his head as he turned over so that his stomach was facing downwards.

_Oh right… Natsu was here. Natsu was here! Holy—calm down Lucy, calm it!_

Instead of thinking about the extraordinarily handsome man on the bed, I leaped out of bed and grabbed my phone before it could make any more of it's annoying racket, _especially_ in the mornings.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down low as I hurried towards the bathroom and closed the door. I heard Natsu groan again, but otherwise he still occupied the bed.

"Lucy?! Why do you have Mira's phone?!" a voice that sounded creepily like Sting's asked.

"Sting?" I asked.

"No shit Lucy, now where's Mira? I need to ask her something," he said. I glanced down at my phone and confirmed that yes, this is _my_ phone so I could say,

"This is my number Sting, and this is my phone."

"…Really? Oh…" he said, actually sounding embarrassed which is new for him. Maybe it's just because it's morning…in fact I've never actually talked to him in the mornings…he always came in late to work, and the earliest I'd ever seen him was at like eleven in the morning.

"Yeah…so…wait, why do you need to talk to Mira?" I asked, already wanting to stop talking just so I could crawl back into that heaven of a bed next to a heaven of a man. I heard him huff in annoyance as he responded,

"Apparently there's no room service this early which is fucking idiotic!" he exclaimed, hurting my ears at, I glanced at my phone's time, six o'clock in the fucking morning!

I sighed and simply responded,

"Okay…so what time is it available and why do you need to talk to Mira about it?"

He sighed in annoyance, at what I assumed was my "lack of ability to understand" as he has told me a far too many times before and grunted,

"It's only available at seven in the morning, and you know Mira! She could change _anyone's_ mind about literally _anything! _Hell she could probably set up a deal where my own personal, _free_ strippers would come up here and do a lap dance! That's how she is…and now that I think about it—" I cut in.

"As _much_ as I _don't_ care about what you do in your…free time, could you please just wait it out for an hour and _not _wake up Mira? Plus, I'm tired too so can I hang up now?"

"How rude! Oh darling, just because you were born as an aristocrat _doesn't _mean you can talk to me like th—" I hung up with him with a long-drawn out sigh. It did _not_ exactly make me happy to wake up to his annoying voice over the phone when I had a very comfortable, warm bed waiting for me just in the other room, _especially_ when it's six in the freaking morning! I just groggily walked back into the room and threw my phone somewhere in the room as I lifted the sheets and entered the bed once again.

It was so warm…my phone started ringing again.

_What the hell?_

Natsu groaned again, and as did I as I snaked myself back out of bed trying to find my phone once more, although this time it wasn't in my purse. Damnit. Why did I have to throw it so carelessly?

"Lushhyyyy….!" Natsu exclaimed as he practically buried himself under the pillows even _more_ than before. I smiled at his childish antics, but still focused on finding that annoying ass phone.

When I _did_ finally find it, I returned to the bathroom and said,

"Hello?"

"You do _not_ just hang up on your _boss_ Lucy!" Sting exclaimed. I flinched since he said it so loudly, which only caused my ears to ring. I sighed in annoyance.

"_Sting…why_ did you call me again, and it better be a fucking _amazing_ reason too, or I'm hanging up again!" I snarled. I heard silence.

"Well?!" I asked, pressing more into the matter. Still more silence. I also heard some shuffling, and I vaguely heard a door open.

"Sting?" I asked, getting worried now. What happened? Do _not_ tell me that he thought he hung up on me and was now just wandering around complaining to himself about the room service…

"Sting?! Ughh!" I exclaimed, officially getting pissed now. Damnit. I'm just going to hang up now. I did. I put my phone on silent as I walked back into the bedroom. Good. now even if he _does_ try and call me back, I won't hear it! Ha! Take _that_ you jackass! I smiled to myself, proud and content as I pulled the blankets over me, basking in its warmth. I heard Natsu's slow breaths besides me, as he slept peacefully. I closed my eyes, and did the same, as I calmed my breathing. Ahh…sleep…

"Lucy!"

My eyes snapped open, as I sat up, startled. W-was that…no it couldn't be…

"Oh Lucy darling!"

Damnit. It _was_. And _damnit!_ Did he have _no_ consideration for the sleeping man next to me, and well _me?!_ I thought over it and decided that yes, he did have no consideration…ugh…I groaned and just turned over, deciding to ignore him. Why was he even here?

"Lucy! You might want to open this door before you're _fired_!" he exclaimed, now banging on the door. I groaned again, but otherwise stayed silent. I felt Natsu shift besides me and I knew he was awake. Damnit Sting. Damn you and your ability to _not_ be considerate!

"Lucy?" Natsu asked silently. I sighed, mainly in disappointment at Sting.

"Yeah?" I asked, seemingly pretending to be nonchalant. I heard a small chuckle, as he responded,

"Uhh…who's at the door?"

I groaned again, as Sting's voice got louder. Damnit! He could even be waking up others! No…that might be a good thing since someone might complain and tell him to shut up once and for all. Hmm yeah…then I remembered Natsu's question. I buried myself in the pillows.

"Oh him? Just my jackass of a boss," I said, my voice muffled.

"Uh…then shouldn't you answer it?" he asked, hope etching into his voice. Great. Now he wanted me to answer it too…I groaned again as I unattached myself from the bed and stood up. I heard Natsu sigh in relief as he got settled back into bed. Men…

I opened the door and found myself staring at what looked to be a sex god…wait, what the fuck? Oh my crazy mind in the mornings…but he _did_ look pretty sexy in nothing but pajama bottoms and damn…that _hair!_ I mean… Sting _was_ definitely _attractive_, but come on…his personality? Yeah…no.

He smiled when I opened the door, and before I could even react he had just walked in, acting as if he owned the fucking place. Jackass…

"Say Lucy, you should really consider what you say to your _boss_ before—now wait just a minute! Aha! Now I see why you wanted to go to "sleep" yesterday! Haha! Look at you! Sleeping with a man on the _first_ day no less! Now tell me darling, was he amazing?" he asked me as he went over to a seat and sat down. Natsu also sat up, shaking his head rapidly…I think it was to wake him up. Sting laughed, and turned to him before I could even respond to his rude awakening.

"Haha hello sleeping beauty! Now tell me, let's get _your_ opinion before the princess over here, so come on now…was she _amazing_?" he asked, still acting as if this was the funniest situation ever. It was weird though…he was all smiles, but his sarcasm kind of stated that he was pissed…but what at? And damnit! Why would he be so curious on how the sex would have been _if_ we _did_ have it?! Nosy jackass…

"What are you talking about?" Natsu murmured as he rubbed his eyes. Geez…why was that so sexy? I just walked over to a light switch and flicked it on, hurting all of our eyes.

"Agh!" I exclaimed, as I protected my eyes.

"Ahh!" Natsu exclaimed, just as loudly.

"Damnit Lucy! What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" That's what Sting said.

"_Yes," _I snarled as I sat down on the bed next to Natsu. He just huffed and then he looked between Natsu and I, confused about something. What? Damnit! Why was he still here?!

"Wait a minute…you guys are both wearing clothes…and neither of you have sex hair…you guys _didn't_ have sex, did you?" he asked overly disappointed, but he was saying it strangely…almost as if he wanted to cover something up…I shook my head. I hate mornings, I really do. I just crossed my arms, and said,

"No shit Mr. Genius, now _what_ do you want again?" I asked, annoyed. Sting glanced at Natsu ignoring me.

"Hey you! So if you guys _didn't_ have sex, then why the hell are you in Lucy's room?" he asked. Natsu sighed.

"Err well this is also my room apparently, and we're getting it fixed this morning…so we just decided to sleep in here…" he said, trailing off. I sighed too. Sting still looked confused though.

"So why were both of you in the bed? Wouldn't a _gentleman_ allow the lady to sleep in the bed herself, and sleep on the chair or something?" he asked, kind of annoyed. That's when I broke in.

"_Actually_, _I_ was the one who suggested we both take the bed, so back off okay?" I hissed at him, still annoyed at this whole situation. He looked surprised, and even more annoyed than he seemed just moments before.

"_Oh_. Well hell now I understand. Well don't let _me_ interrupt anything, so you guys can just get back to being a pair of love struck idiots and—"

"Oh good," I said, smiling as I cut him off. " So you can leave now Sting."

He looked affronted as he stood up, pissed. He walked over to me and was in front of me in a flash. He leaned in so that our noses were almost touching, and he stared at me, with that pissed off expression still on his face. My breath hitched, as I stared into those damn blue eyes of his.

"Lucy darling…I can fire you anytime, so _don't tempt me_," he said, softly. My eyes widened as he stayed put for a few more seconds before rushing off, with one last glance at me. Why did he seem so…_hurt_? No…that can't be the right word, right?

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked, sleepily and curious. I was too in shock to move as I responded almost as softly as Sting had been talking,

"I have no idea…"

"Oh okay," Natsu said. "You okay?"

I nodded, numbly. What was up with me all of a sudden? I shook myself out of my funk, and smiled sweetly at Natsu.

"Uh huh. Okay…I'm going to take a shower. I think I'm officially too woken up to actually go back to bed," I said. Natsu smiled widely, and just nodded. I grabbed my clothes and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I was so panicky…why? I closed my eyes, as I slid down the bathroom door slowly. I put my knees up against my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, as I rested my chin in the small crack between both of my knees. I breathed in slowly over and over again.

What was happening…and why was it that Sting's face was in my mind over and over again, even though Natsu was there too? Damn…was I _attracted_ to Sting? Was I? I thought it over. Well, honestly, I've_ always _been attracted to him, but his personality was always a good turn off switch that would always allow me to think less of him more than think more of him.

So why wasn't it working now? And I mean I understood why Natsu was in my mind since he was so nice and all…plus he was incredibly handsome…yet he was a bit picky and selfish, but that's okay, right? No one can be perfect, which is better actually, because if someone _were_ perfect then that person would really just be a shell.

A cold, empty shell…and that's what I always thought Sting was because that's how he _acted_ for fucks sake! But…what was that in there just moments ago? And why was my heart beating so loudly when I thought of either one of them?

No no no no _no_!

Am I seriously thinking about this right now?! _Me_…in love?! No way…not in love…yet…but…but then why was this attraction so large now for either one of them? I pressed my nose into my knees and closed my eyes as I groaned softly.

Suddenly, my eyes popped open and my head shot up. _Now_ I understood! But _damn_, why did it have to be so fucking complicated? I mean…I usually don't get them…in fact my last one had been in my first year of collage right before I dropped out…but damn…now I had _two?!_ I stood up, shaking slightly. I really wasn't expecting this when I got here…I just wanted to _relax_, but now…now with two crushes I wasn't sure that was really going to work out like I wanted…

_Damnit. _

This had to be one of the _worst_ vacations ever.

**_*Haha finally right?! Okay so now the drama starts…mwhahahaha! Haha who will she choose? Hmm…haha! Well too bad! You'll jut have to wait, and yeah I think I already know who she's going to choose…but who knows? Maybe the choice will change over time… ;) Haha okay so please leave a review and damnit if you haven't taken my poll yet, go take it. Now. -_- _**

**_Well bai guys. Love you all and all the support you give me. It's amazing. :)_**

**_-DiAnna44 wants reviews!_**


	4. I Hate Elevators

**4: I Hate Elevators...**

I took my time in the shower, but when I was finished I suddenly just did not want to get out. So…

I just took another one, obviously.

My head was actually starting to hurt from all the thinking too, and it was really bothering me.

I mean…should I act differently? Should I test them out?

_What do I do?_

I sighed, banging my head against the shower wall as the water poured down.

I mean…yeah, being attracted to Natsu actually made sense. Who couldn't be attracted to him? But…but…_Sting?_

Now how does _that_ happen?!

I've known the guy for what? Almost three years now? Yet, _now_ I decided to all of a sudden become freaking attracted to him?!

Just…_what?!_

I groaned. I knew I had to get out of the shower soon…Natsu and I had to settle the business with switching rooms, and I think he wanted to take a shower too? I don't even remember now, since my brain is too filled with shit that decided to take place not two hours ago!

Damnit!

However, I finally managed to get all of my shit together and pull myself together to get out of the shower. I shivered. It was cold, or was that just me?

I sighed.

It was probably just me.

I wrapped the towel around myself and stared at myself in the mirror.

Seriously. What should I do?

I just put on my clothes, still irritated.

…

"Okay, so are you ready?" Natsu asked, tying his stupid designer shoes that probably equals about six of my paydays.

"Uh huh," I responded. He just nodded and stood up, straightening his jacket.

"All right. Cool. We should go," he said.

"Yup."

We walked out of the room, leaving both of our suitcases thoroughly packed since we didn't know who was going to be switching rooms. We headed down the stairs without speaking word.

It was just so awkward…and I didn't know why?! Was this my fault? Could he tell that I was attracted to him or something awful like that? Oh no…what if he has and just decided to be nice about it, and not even mention it? Damnit…if I'm that obvious then no doubt Sting would notice, and being the jackass he is, he would never let me forget it.

I hate this so much.

We finally reached the first floor, and Natsu stepped aside so that I could reach the final step first. He was, after all, a gentleman.

At least I think so…damnit, now I'm doubting everything.

Like I said, I hate this so much.

Natsu soon got back in front of me again as he rushed towards the front desk, and I just followed silently. The front desk lady looked up at us and frowned as she saw our faces.

"Do you need something?" she asked politely. I nodded, and Natsu responded.

"Yeah. You see there's been a mistake. We've both been assigned to the same rooms, and we were wondering if you could put one of us in a different room?" he explained easily. She looked surprised and glanced at Natsu, and I guess this was one of the first times she actually _looked_ at him, because she gave a deep blush and looked down at her hands.

"Oh okay. I'll see what I can do Mr…?"

Natsu sighed, but smiled. I just stayed silent as he said,

"Dragneel."

The girl, whatever the hell her name was, looked up in utter shock and then started to apologize.

"Oh! Mr. Dragneel?! Oh we are very sorry for the inconvenience and for your…" she glanced at me. "_friend_ here." I just raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't really want to say anything…Natsu glanced at me and smirked. I blushed, and looked down.

Geez.

Is this going to happen every time he even _looks _at me?

Now that…is just _sad._

I sighed, and then huffed, tightening my posture of crossed arms. I felt so uncomfortable…

"Oh well it looks as if there aren't any more VIP rooms…I am so sorry sir. Does the lady mind?" she asked him. I looked up, and Natsu shot a glance back towards me. I was a little confused, but I guess he decided something, because then he turned back around and said,

"No, that won't be necessary. She'll stay in the room, and I'll move down. It's okay, but I think it's rude for the lady to be demoted to a different room."

Huh? Demoted to a different room? What? Geesh…I really should have paid attention.

The lady at the desk looked absolutely appalled.

"B-b-but you're a Dragneel! I mean…your family runs this whole hotel! We can't have you any lower than the standard VIP! It's just no—"

"No. Just move me to one of the other rooms. It's going to be fine, just do it, okay?" Natsu said, cutting her off short. She deserves it…okay maybe she _doesn't…_whatever. I don't care.

The lady still looked confused as hell as to what to do, and she gave me a hard glare as if this was all _my_ fault.

Yeah. She definitely deserves it in my opinion.

"A-as you say Mr. Dragneel. You're new room number is room 214 on the second floor. A-are you sure that's okay?" she asked, to verify. Natsu gave a small smile, and looked back at me. I couldn't read his expression, but that could have been because right away I had blushed _again_ and then stared at my feet.

_Still hate this…_

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. My head snapped up to meet his gaze. Wow. His eyes were super dark and—

"Lucy! Are you okay? You're zoning out on me already, huh? Am I that boring?" he asked, cracking a smile. Oh geez…now my head hurts. I shook my head slightly. I still barely heard what he said, but I think I got the main point.

"So…who's staying in the room again?" I asked. His smile grew wider.

"You are idiot," he said, poking at my forehead.

"You didn't answer my question," I grumbled, pouting. He smiled even wider if that was possible.

"You are," he said.

"Oh…what about you?" I asked. He looked down at his hands.

"I'm going to stay in a room on the second floor!" he said, over enthusiastically. I didn't point that out to let him keep his dignity.

"Okay then. Well…you should probably get your stuff, right?" I asked. He looked back up at me and nodded slowly. I wanted to hit myself. That sounded so rude…and damnit, can I please stop blushing?!

I turned away from the pink-haired rich boy and started towards the elevator. No way am I walking _up_ the stairs…why did we even take the stairs in the first place?

I just sighed, not even knowing the answer to my own mind question.

I am such an idiot…I pressed the elevator door button, and Natsu caught up to me, as the numbers started descending on the top of the elevator door. I watched it decrease. 3…2…1…ding! I smiled, wanting to go up already, but as the door opened it had to reveal none other than…_Sting._ However, Mira was with him, so it wasn't as bad as just him. Yeah _right. _Nope, it was just him, and him alone in the elevator. He had been looking at the floor, but when the door opened his head snapped up. We met gazes, and I looked down, hiding my stupid ass blush.

Seriously. How could I fall for this jackass again?! Natsu grunted, and Sting's gaze went to Natsu. I watched them stare at each other for a minute, before Natsu finally said,

"So…Lucy…are you going to get on or what?" I jumped, freaked out at his voice. Damn…is this what crushes do?! Make me jumpy?! Ugh…no.

"Oh haha yeah…sure," I said, rushing inside the small metal box of doom. Natsu followed me, and pressed number 6. We waited for Sting to get out, but…he didn't.

Sting just stayed put, and didn't say a word.

What the hell?

Why couldn't he leave?!

Did he not understand how stifling it was for me to be in a small, contained metal box of doom with no one except my two stupid crushes?!

Did he not understand what that did to me?!

That…that…that JACKASS!

Arghh…damnit!

This…officially _sucks._

"Going back up?" Natsu asked him, amused. Sting threw him a look, and just said,

"Yeah, forgot something. You?"

"Switching rooms," was all Natsu said. I remained silent listening to them converse way too politely in my opinion. This was so creepy…

I focused my gaze on the wall, trying with al of my might to avoid talking. However, Sting apparently did not think of what I wanted since he said,

"Lucy, Mira wants to go to the beach with you in like…an hour or so…so call her or some shit like that. I'm not too sure…I do know that she screamed at me to wake up this morning for no reason whatsoever…either way, just go to the beach with her."

"Okay," I said. Sting raised an eyebrow, and Natsu smirked.

"Okay? What the fuck is wrong now Miss Princess?" he asked, leaning in way too close for what I preferred. I tried to back up, but that only caused me to back up into the one and only Natsu. What. The. Hell?

"Stop fucking calling me that Sting," I said, trying to get away from both men.

"Miss Princess? Why does he call you that?" Natsu asked. I turned towards him and noticed that he looked as if he was trying _really_ hard not to laugh.

Damnit…was he trying to play innocent? Huh?!

"Because he's an idiot," I responded. Sting faked hurt, and Natsu grinned. I sighed, and glanced at which floor we were on. Finally…we were nearing the fifth floor…almost there…

A sudden lurch caused me to lose my balance, and I stumbled forward into Sting's arms. He caught me, way too willingly, and I stood back up. I glanced back up at the little floor notify thingy and noticed that it was blinking back and forth between fifth and sixth.

God _damnit. _

Now I was _stuck_ in an elevator with the both of them?!

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

I groaned, and let myself slide down the wall and onto the ground. Sting and Natsu's eyes followed me down.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, sitting down too. Sting followed our lead, but continued to glare at the elevator door. Why the fuck is _he_ the one glaring?! Shouldn't it be me?! Since apparently, luck hates me or something…damnit all.

"Nope, I'm pissed off," I said. Natsu actually had the nerve to crack a grin, and Sting just continued to glare at the door.

"I don't even want to ask why," Natsu said, too fucking happy for anybody of us here, especially me.

"Fuck!" Sting exclaimed, banging a fist against the door. The sudden sound caused both of us to jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I hissed at the blonde-haired idiot boss of mine. His glare switched to me as he explained,

"I want to go to bed, in a bed, in my _room._ Like I already said, Mira woke me up for some stupid unknown reason, but I decided to go back up because I want to go back to bed, but noooooo apparently this elevator doesn't fucking understand what I want!"

_He's telling me…_

"Uh huh. So you're pissed off because you just want more sleep? Why…_why _are you my boss again?" I asked.

"Because I am fucking fabulous," he said.

"I don't think you can fuck fabulous…" I muttered, causing Natsu to laugh. Sting's glare hardened.

"I am this close from firing you," Sting said, pinching two of his fingers together. I just smirked at his empty threat.

"Go ahead jackass. See how much I care," I taunted.

"You'll care when you're jobless and on the fucking streets," he retorted. My smirk just grew. Fucking, cocky, know it all jackass.

"What about you? You couldn't even handle your fucking job if it wasn't for there to clean up your idiotic messes, so you'd become jobless pretty fast too, you know," I said. He frowned at my statement, and looked almost as he wanted to say more, but then Natsu cut in saying,

"I'm hungry."

Both of us stared at him, not sure if we heard what we just thought we heard.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What the fuck?" Sting asked.

"You guys aren't hungry?! I've been hungry for the past hour…and now I need food, and I need it now," Natsu said.

Did I mention how freaking weird this was?

"Okay…" I mumbled, looking down at my hands. Like…how are you supposed to respond to that?! I glanced at Sting, and was surprised to see him just look absolutely pissed off. Huh? Why, I wonder?

"So did you really just interrupt our conversation to say that?" Sting asked, with contempt oozing out of his voice. I blinked, startled at what he said. Natsu, however, looked almost as if he was expecting it. Okay…what is going on here?

"Yeah, I really did," Natsu responded. Sting's eyes flickered.

"Fuck off Pinky," he said.

"Pinky? How original. What about you? "Jackass" wasn't it?" he said. I gasped softly. Is this what elevators does to guys? Make them pissed off? Huh…I've never heard of that theory before, and why, oh why, couldn't this elevator just work again?!

Sting stood up, and he was quickly followed by Natsu, who stood up as well. Stand up? Heck no. I am perfectly fine resting my butt on this hard, cold, dirty floor, if you don't mind me…so fuck getting up.

"What's up with you man? Getting so worked over what? Huh? Because I simply stated the ridiculous color of your hair?" Sting asked. Natsu frowned at him, pissed off, it seemed like. What had caused this? The elevator? No way…damnit! What was going on?! I sighed, but kept watching the scene develop in front of me.

"It's _salmon_," Natsu growled.

"Pink."

"_Salmon."_

_"Pink."_

_"Salmon!"_

_"Pink!"_

_"It's SALMON!"_

_"It's obviously PINK!"_

_"SALMON!"_

_"PINK!"_

Okay…I have _officially _gotten enough of them behaving like fucking five year-olds.

"Stop it!" I yelled, pushing myself up on my legs. "Okay, I don't know really know what's going on, and honestly, I don't really _care_, but would you guys _shut. up?!_" I exclaimed. Honestly, they were just pissing me off now. Forget about my crushes on them.

Damnit.

Why did it have to be them again?

Both of them opened their mouths to respond, but then the elevator gave another lurch and it sped upwards. I steadied myself against the wall breathing a sigh of relief.

_Thank God…_

I'm not sure if I can stand another minute of the both of them. Honestly…

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I rushed outside as quickly as I could, loving the freedom I felt from…from…from _them._ I rushed down my hallway as quickly as I could, not even bothering to look back at the two idiots.

I just couldn't stand this.

I needed to talk to somebody.

_Anybody._

And right now…that somebody was _Mira._

Yup…_Mira. _

Maybe we could talk about this whole dilemma at the beach? I slowed down my pace and pulled out my phone. I dialed her number as quickly as I could, and called her. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Lucy?" she asked.

"Wanna meet up at the beach in an hour? I want to talk to you about something," I said, as I unlocked my hotel door. I walked inside, going immediately towards the bathroom again. I ditched the guys so I didn't even know where they were now…oh…who cares…?

"You want to talk about something?! In an hour?! Okay, sure! Meet up at the shrimp shack, okay Lucy?" she said.

"Okay, cool. See you in an hour," I said.

"Bye," she said. I turned off the phone, and studied myself in the mirror. I grinned.

Finally.

Some beach time.

Maybe this vacation really wouldn't be so bad…

**_*I UPDATED! FINALLY. YESH. FINALLY. Although it is literally 3:49 AM I UPDATED! Yay! Okay, well leave a review pllleaaaseee, it would really mean a lot to me since I took forever on this chapter. OOOH How about this?! If I don't get at LEAST erm…SEVEN reviews I AM NOT UPDATING. HA. HA. HA. So better leave a review, huh?! Okay, well thanks soo much for reading! I love all of you! ;)_**

**_Bai guys! :) (leave a review!)_**

**_-DiAnna44_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
